campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Campaigns Wikia talk:Votes in Progress
questions #Can I repeal or change my vote? #If I can, what happens to the decision taken which is based on my vote? #Who is the electorate? #How many persons (as a percentage of the electorate) should express their opinion on a policy proposal Vote, in order for the Vote to be valid? #What about sockpuppets? #For how long an approved policy is valid? For ever? #What rule do you use in order to take a decision? Majority rule? #Who decides the time the Vote ends (or the time a decision should be taken regarding the approval or rejection of the proposed policy) ? How about the possibility for a Vote to end whenever a certain percentage of the electorate express an opinion on it? And who decides what this percentage should be? Could you please answer, or discuss the above questions? Especially the first one, I am afraid of voting in case I have not the right to repeal or change my vote whenever I wish. Thanks for your answers. Iasson 22:11, 1 October 2006 (UTC) #Votes can be changed until the end of vote count (mentioned on every vote page). #You can't take it back after the final tally, so if you're going to change your mind, make sure you do it before then, otherwise an amendment will be necessary. If you are unsure, you are welcome to ask questions on the associated talk page. #The electorate is everyone with a registered account. It has been suggested that there should be additional requirements, see Campaigns Wikia:Qualifications to vote. #Ideally, all members of the community should weigh-in. Votes run for two weeks. No minimum number of votes has been set. #Sockpuppets are (obviously) not allowed. #Policies approved are valid indefinitely, but may be amended. No policy has been proposed specifically for repealing policies, but it is functionally possible through the amendment process. #Votes use a basic democratic process, the specifics of which are currently under discussion. #Votes run for two weeks. It might be possible to add a minimum number of votes, but that would require a more accurate census of the membership than may be feasible. --whosawhatsis? 23:44, 1 October 2006 (UTC) #You said: Votes can be changed until the end of vote count (mentioned on every vote page): Is this mentioned somewhere in a policy? :Not specifically. It just made sense when we started needing to vote on things. Chadlupkes 14:26, 3 October 2006 (UTC) #You said:You can't take it back after the final tally, so if you're going to change your mind, make sure you do it before then, otherwise an amendment will be necessary. If you are unsure, you are welcome to ask questions on the associated talk page.: Is this also a voted policy? :Nope. Chadlupkes 14:26, 3 October 2006 (UTC) #You said:The electorate is everyone with a registered account. It has been suggested that there should be additional requirements, see Campaigns Wikia:Qualifications to vote.: I ll comment there. #You said:Ideally, all members of the community should weigh-in. Votes run for two weeks. No minimum number of votes has been set.: Why only two weeks? Why no minimum number of votes has been set? Do you think one or two votes are enough? Is this also a voted policy? :Not a policy. No minimum number because we had/have no idea how many people may participate in the vote. No idea how many are enough. Chadlupkes 14:26, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :: You may have a look at . I think enough should be a percentage (lets say 15%) of those users who are active the past (lets say 3) months. Do you agree with this (15%, 3 months) so we can standarized it for EVERY Vote, or do you think this should vary depending on Vote's subject ? Iasson 11:56, 13 October 2006 (UTC) :::That page provides neither a count of users, nor a filter to show only those with activity in a given timeframe, nor a way to distinguish vandals who have been blocked, sockpuppets, or users who submitted one valid edit and never returned. 99.9% of the users on that list are either ineligible to vote, won't be back within a reasonable time for the vote, and/or aren't aware that voting is taking place. What you are suggesting requires information about the electorate that we can't feasibly obtain or maintain, especially considering the fact that we're all volunteers. --whosawhatsis? 20:31, 13 October 2006 (UTC) #You said:Sockpuppets are (obviously) not allowed.: I think nothing should be considered obvious, its not big deal for a policy to mention it. :Ok, which policy should this be added to? Chadlupkes 14:26, 3 October 2006 (UTC) #You said:Policies approved are valid indefinitely, but may be amended. No policy has been proposed specifically for repealing policies, but it is functionally possible through the amendment process: Why not having policies which expire after a time period? or give to the voters the right to define whenever their supporting or opposing vote expires? Imagine a starting electorate of 10 friends who agree eachother, and who decide to vote for a policy. Even if they decide a wrong policy, it is practicaly impossible to amend it when the electorate becomes 1000 persons. :If we ever get to the point where 1000 people want to vote on something, I'll freak. It's a nice goal. What kind of time period do you think would be appropriate? We can select some policies for re-confirmation, but which ones? I don't want to make policies too much of a distraction from paying attention to the real content, and if policy pages end up being the only 'real content' or draw for people to come to the site, we've basically failed. Chadlupkes 14:26, 3 October 2006 (UTC) #You said:Votes use a basic democratic process, the specifics of which are currently under discussion.: I ll comment there. #You said:Votes run for two weeks. It might be possible to add a minimum number of votes, but that would require a more accurate census of the membership than may be feasible.: I dont think a two weeks period for all kind of Votes makes sence. Some issues are important, and they require a biger percentage of the electorate to vote, while others are less important or obvious, and a smaller percentage of the electorate should be allowed to vote on it, before the proposal becomes a decision. And of course if a bigger percentage of the electorate is required, the Vote should expire later. :You probably need to specify some examples on which votes expire when. Like I said, I don't want policy votes to be a distraction, and so far they have been. When the majority of policies have been adopted, I really want them to take a back seat to content development. Chadlupkes 14:26, 3 October 2006 (UTC) I am trying to solve some the above issues using this tree. Have a look at it. You are also welcome to subscribe and vote on it. Finnaly instead of voting a simple disagree or whatever the poll option is, I propose a vote of the type optionrulethe decision expiresminimum participation for every Vote. This creates an enormous burocracy in order to calculate the result, but it is the only way to solve the above issues. Iasson 08:53, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :I'm not understanding your proposal. And I want to minimize the bureauacracy, not make it worse. Chadlupkes 14:26, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :I actually think there should be a minimum number of votes. I don't like the idea of a long-standing policy that has been voted on by half a dozen people. Why not say that 10 or 12 people have to vote on something before it can pass, with the vote held open until that happens. As the community expands, this number can be increased, but not by too much. The issue is not we need a certain percentage of the community to vote, it's that 5 or 6 isn't enough McLurker 14:59, 3 October 2006 (UTC)